


一次就是從來沒有

by PiscesOrchid



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23152399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiscesOrchid/pseuds/PiscesOrchid
Summary: 他們只是順應該有的樣子活著
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Dutch van der Linde
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	一次就是從來沒有

01  
  


德奇送了亞瑟第一把真正屬於他自己的槍，一把柯爾特和平捍衛者。亞瑟接過去，仔仔細細摸著銀色槍身上的卷草紋和幾片填在葉子上的黃銅。德奇告訴他，這並不是鼓勵他一輩子當個罪犯，只是時局如此，他們有不得不做的事。

亞瑟點點頭。他總是戴著他父親的賭徒帽，它有點舊了，皮革上的漆開始斑駁，上頭繞著粗繩當作帽帶。有時候他將帽簷壓得太低，彎折的角度幾乎遮住他上半張臉。

他用那把槍殺了一個人。並不是第一次，但那個人只是一個平民。那個男人不願他好不容易到手的賭錢被全盤拿走，於是他在何西亞、德奇和亞瑟踏出門外時追了出來，朝著他們胡亂開槍。亞瑟一發子彈打穿了他的手，他倒地哀號，槍從滿是鮮血的手中掉落。何西亞事前再再警告，一旦有槍響就完了，槍一響幾乎是宣告死亡。於是他們轉身提了錢就跑，逃離即將被制定的死期。  
  
他們的馬在不遠處嘶叫，催促他們加快腳步，離脫身的機會越來越近了，但他們沒有注意到身後的男人又掙扎著抄起了槍。

子彈的落點離他們很遠、非常遠，只掀起了地上的沙土。但亞瑟的反應很快，或許太快了，他拔槍回身，子彈穿破風沙，下一秒男人的頭顱就被炸開，血和腦漿像倒了的水瓶一樣流在地上。

  
他死了。

  
亞瑟舉著槍的手遲遲沒有放下，只是瞪著那具倒下的屍體，直到德奇用力扳過他的肩膀，扯著他跑了幾步後他才動起來。

  
他死了，亞瑟說，他死了。

  
他們沒命地逃出那座小鎮，直到聽不見哨聲為止。

  
天暗了下來，他們投宿在路途中一間小小的旅館，直到回房間裡亞瑟都沒有開口。

  
旅館已經非常老舊，木地板嘎吱作響，走在上面好像隨時要崩塌一樣。德奇來到亞瑟的門前，門被蛀蟲和濕氣腐蝕的幾乎要爛了，他透過上面的蛀洞看到亞瑟坐在床邊，一動也沒動。他輕輕推開門，亞瑟沒有反應，帽子擋住他的眼睛，擦得光亮的柯爾特躺在櫃子上。

  
我不是故意的，德奇，我只想要打掉他的槍。過了好一會兒，他說。

  
德奇覺得像看到五年前的他一樣，困惑無助。他靠近他，讓他把頭靠在自己身上。他的手安慰地撫著他的後頸，年輕人微微打顫。

  
「你做的是對的，孩子。為了你自己，為了我們，在那樣的情況下你只能殺了他。」

  
「我不是個好人。」

  
亞瑟日後常這樣說著，但德奇從不做過多評論。他不覺得分辨好壞有什麼意義，他們只是順應該有的樣子活著。

  
「我們只是普通人，亞瑟。」

  
  


02  
  


德奇雙手交叉在胸前，看著站在大街上的亞瑟。他右手擺在槍套旁邊，蓄勢待發。他的對手則站在二十呎外的對面，氣得牙齒喀喀地響，粗喘著氣，口沫從缺牙的縫隙噴出來。

這件事說起來蠢得要命。他們兩周前來到一個小鎮，不是特別大，但商業活動還有點規模。他們東嗅西聞，企圖要從這些天真的鎮民上挖到些好處。

  
德奇和亞瑟在大街小巷悠悠轉轉找人攀談，何西亞則負責展現他自豪的騙術；他在鎮上幾天，就能推銷出幾枚從死人身上搜刮來的硬幣，說是它們是異國王朝的遺物，日後肯定看漲。接下來，他又割愛賤價賣出受過詛咒的古董劍，還有殉情公主的一對耳環。德奇聽過他是如何編故事的，他說得赤誠真摯，彷彿他也真心相信自己所說的一言一句。

  
這天他們在一間偏離大街的小酒館裡用餐。午後的陽光照進店裡，曬得他們又悶又熱，有股煩躁漂在心上，像浮在湯上的奶油，壓也壓不下去。正悶得發慌時，酒館的門被大腳一踹，一個男人闖了進來，他肯定有六呎二高，胸脯厚實得像頭野牛。酒館老闆一見到他，臉上血色全無，他瑟瑟發抖問道，羅伯特您今天為何大駕光臨？

  
叫羅伯特的男人深吸口氣，大吼著要那個江湖郎中滾出來。他像警長一樣仔仔細細地審視酒桌上驚惶失措的罪犯們。德奇抬高眉毛，看向何西亞，何西亞趕緊比了個噓聲的手勢。不過越想避免的事就越可能發生，再安靜也沒能躲過探測，大塊頭像嗅到獵物的狗，筆直走到他們待著的角落，一把推翻桌子，抓起何西亞的衣領，將細瘦的男人拎了起來。

  
你賣給我的是假藥，他朝他的臉上大吼。

  
何西亞先是故作訝異，抹掉臉上的口水，舉起手指清清喉嚨解釋：他那天告訴過羅伯特，藥水只有加強的作用，且效果因人而異。如果被不可抗力因素影響的話，大家知道，零乘上任何數字是沒有意義的。

  
羅伯特頓了一會兒，彷彿他需要時間才能理解何西亞的話。然後他瞇起眼睛，激動地宣布覺得沒有什麼不可抗力因素會發生在他的老二上，何西亞必須要治好它。何西亞則繼續辯解，他的藥無法解決任何老二起不來的事情，客人都笑出來了——這惹得羅伯特越加憤怒，一個男人怎麼能在公共場合這麼難看？他掄起拳頭，德奇正要上前阻擋，但是亞瑟搶先一步跳上前，一拳命中他的下巴。羅伯特往後跌了幾步，鬆開了何西亞。他有些吃驚，顯然亞瑟的力氣比他想得大得多。但他不甘示弱，對亞瑟罵道：就算我打死他又怎樣，你這臭娘們。

  
接下來德奇只記得他奮力將亞瑟從羅伯特身上拖開；他帽子掉了下來，臉漲得通紅，散落的金髮蓋在眼前，他說他很樂意把他的老二扯下來檢查檢查。羅伯特一顆牙被硬生生打掉了，口水和著血沿著下巴滴下來。他不服氣，眼睛發紅。或許是亞瑟腰上的左輪給了他靈感，他指著它，舌頭頂著牙齒缺口，含糊不清地說：「決鬥，我要跟你決鬥。」

  
何西亞笑得要在地上打滾。

  
最後成了現在這樣的場景。亞瑟在酒館前的大街上就好位子，等待那一瞬間。鎮民們七嘴八舌，酒館老闆從一直沒出聲的德奇身旁探出腦袋，憂心忡忡地問：「您就不怕出事嗎？。」

  
「亞瑟？」德奇沒有看他，「他是我最好的孩子，他不可能會輸。」

  
然後他們開槍，兩聲槍響，一先一後，而亞瑟沒有輸。

  
  


03

  
「他的確是個神槍手。」柯姆．奧德里斯科露出一口黑牙，對德奇說：「你的那條狗。而且固執地要命，非常討厭。」

  
亞瑟坐在德奇的床榻上，帳篷外頭下著小雨。他脖子上的套索痕跡周圍開始腫脹瘀血，他的襯衫、連帶底下的皮膚被磨掉了一大片。

  
奧德里斯科的手下試圖要逮住亞瑟。他們似乎把他當成了一頭真正的野獸，他們尾隨了他的蹤跡一陣子卻又不敢靠近，抓準時機其中一個人拋出套索套中了他的脖子，他們簡直不敢相信自己的好運，然後炫耀招搖地將得手的獵物拖行在馬後。亞瑟抓著套索試著掙脫，但在他撞上崎嶇的地面時就失敗了，路上的青草被磨爛，他的身體翻滾拖沓，在地上拖出一條長長的泥土痕跡。

  
但是德奇很快地便追上了他們；他就像頭鷹一樣，總是銳利精準，何西亞常這樣說。他飛躍過去，左輪就是他的爪，一下便攫住了第一個，然後又一個。這是給柯姆的回禮，德奇這麼想著。他將他們打得稀爛，直到彈匣被清空。

  
「不知道你用了什麼方法讓他這麼死心塌地。」柯姆那時候問他。

  
「如果你不把人當成狗，你就不會這麼意外。」

  
柯姆笑著燃起一根菸，並沒有被冒犯。「但我不覺得你跟我有那麼不同。」他說。

  
「我沒事，我可以自己來。」亞瑟抬頭看著德奇準備包紮用繃帶，說。

  
「不要跟我爭這個，亞瑟。」

  
德奇用刀小心地劃開亞瑟的襯衫——擦傷的傷口面積大但並不是很深。他用了蘭姆酒充作消毒，酒精倒上傷口時亞瑟不由得嘶了一聲。他抬起亞瑟的手臂，將繃帶定住．一圈圈地往上，然後繞上他的肩峰，跨過他的胸廓，再繞到背上。  
  
他突然發現亞瑟早已和當初他遇見的男孩大不相同了，他變成了一個高大強壯，肩膀寬闊的男人。他又將繃帶纏了一圈。男人厚實的背部讓他將步槍槍托抵在肩上時，後座力幾乎不能讓他動搖，他的手臂在舉槍對準敵人──德奇的敵人──也不曾垂下。他從未背對於他，這彷彿是亞瑟的天性，亞瑟一直認為自己有欠於他，而他必須要回報，德奇交代他去取回一顆果實，亞瑟便想盡辦法讓他得到一座果園。或許是因為教了他讀書寫字，又或許是那把槍。

  
「謝謝你回來救我。」亞瑟說。

  
「為什麼你說得像我不會做這件事一樣？」

  
「我不知道。我只是⋯⋯」他垂下頭，「我不知道。」

雨勢突然大了起來，打得帳篷有些搖晃。德奇感覺亞瑟變得有點不安，他開始假意地東張西望——他總是做得很明顯——把注意力轉到滴進帳篷內的雨水。但德奇不予理會，只是繼續靜靜地包紮，繞了一圈又一圈，直到繃帶纏完。

  
「我能做得更多，」亞瑟在他打了個牢實的結後，突然說。像是剛剛那段沉默的時間足以讓他鼓起勇氣再開口說話。

  
「我會做的更多。」

  
德奇低頭，看進那雙眼睛。

  
他無法讀取所有的情緒，但他能辨認他們所共同擁有的。一切都源自於幽微、細小的付出和回應——像是交換一樣——一點付出換得多一點的回饋。他做得越多，他收穫的也越多。他給予更多，他會更愛他。

  
他吻他，手撫著套索的那圈痕跡。

  
他一直都很慷慨，不像其他人說的那樣。

  
  
04   
  


最後他還是背叛了他，他不願再跟老德奇站在同一陣線。他們早該放棄了，亞瑟這麼說，好像自己是個預言家。他說希望德奇能想想他說的話，但他所聽到的只是質疑，而不是任何解決方法。他拚了命為他們爭取自由，亞瑟卻想一次把他們全送回牢籠裡。  
  
你只需要相信我的決定，相信我能引領所有人獲得幸福安穩的生活。他不斷告訴他。

  
火光下的陰影讓亞瑟的臉頰看起來更加凹陷。他發病的頻率愈加頻繁了，很多時候他咳到連站也站不直；他盡可能地讓自己保持和德奇一樣的高度，臉上全是冷汗。

  
結核病是沒辦法治的，德奇聽說了。它會留下一個一個空洞，蔓延到整片肺葉，然後一切就結束了。

  
「我不知道，德奇。」終於他跌坐在他的床緣，睜著佈滿血絲的眼睛向上看。「我們已經走投無路了，你為什麼看不見？他們遲早會把我們全都殺光，但那些人——那些人還有機會，你得讓他們走。」

  
「我還要說多少遍，亞瑟。我不會讓那種事發生，只要你們全力支持我，而不是抱怨和放棄。」他惱怒地回答，不敢相信自己還必須解釋這些事。全是那該死的病——那個病摧毀了亞瑟的求生意志，讓他變得畏縮、愚蠢又可悲。

他在營地人們都睡了的時候來到他的帳篷，自以為能改變什麼。

「我不知道你憧憬的是什麼？那些束縛就是你要的嗎？」德奇問道。「依靠那些自以為比你優越的人訂下的規矩過活，他們只要你跟其他人一模一樣——乖乖伸手拿他們給你的錢，安安靜靜吃他們施捨你的食物。你以為你會有什麼生活？」

  
亞瑟往後縮了縮，在德奇面前他總是顯得不知道該如何堅持立場。

  
「我不懂那麼多，德奇。」他退讓，「我只是希望我們能夠平安。」

  
「如果你不懂這麼多就不該來干涉，亞瑟。」他在帳蓬裡來回踱步，視線沒有離開他。「我的計畫不能達成這些嗎？我比任何人都希望你們幸福快樂。但是告訴我，亞瑟。沒有錢他們拿什麼買土地？他們要怎麼建立家庭？」

  
最後他戲劇性地停在亞瑟面前，逼得他抬起頭看他。

  
「他們帶走了何西亞。如果你不願意反抗那樣的社會，那我沒有什麼好說的了。」

  
亞瑟張口準備說些什麼，但一陣咳嗽硬生生截斷了他的話。他彎起身子，用手臂擋著嘴巴，徒勞地要抑制它。他聽起來幾乎像是漏了氣的哨子，他很瘦，肩胛骨尖銳地要突出衣服。

等到咳嗽稍微消停，德奇才說：「休息吧，亞瑟。然後我們需要情報，關於火車、驛站、銀行，任何情報都好。」

  
「我需要一點時間，」他說。

  
「我們沒有時間了。你也沒有時間，亞瑟。」

  
德奇感覺他和亞瑟都企圖在對方的表情尋找一絲絲線索，但無論想要的是什麼，他們都沒有得到。

  
「明天，」吞下的唾沫不能減少他聲音裡的嘶啞，「明天一早我就出發。」

  
德奇知道他在天亮之前就離開了，在某種意義上他把亞瑟趕出了營地。但這都是必要的：即便幫派分崩離析，他仍然要顯現他的權威、他的力量。分秒必爭，這他也沒說錯。

況且亞瑟離開的話，他就不需要注意到他快死了。

  
  


05  
  


德奇並沒有去看過亞瑟，他覺得沒有什麼必要。

  
他想到很久以前，他們紮營在一座小山上。山下不遠處有座小鎮，每當無聊地發慌亞瑟就會說要去鎮裡晃晃。

有一次他告訴德奇，他看到店裡面在賣留聲機，喇叭長得像朵花一樣。他說，德奇應該會想要一台留聲機。

  
「為什麼？」德奇坐在樹蔭下翻著書，頭也沒抬地問。

  
「讓你有點事情做。你老了走不動可以坐著聽一整天。」

「我沒有比你老多少。」

「但你感覺就是個老頭。」

「我想你要形容的是智慧，亞瑟。」他又翻了一頁，「所以呢？你還不出發嗎？」

  
他聽見亞瑟聲音裡的笑意。「好啊。」

  
他看著亞瑟叫來他的馬然後翻身上去。他拉動韁繩，馬兒扭過頭，亞瑟也跟著轉過身，速度稍稍慢一點。他覺得亞瑟是往他的方向看，但帽子遮住了他的眼睛。

  
亞瑟不會很快回來，這只是他溜出去探險的藉口。何西亞經常擔心他會出事，三天兩頭就提議要去把他找回來；但亞瑟似乎有某種第六感，他都會在他們出發找他前回到營地。也不特別說去了哪裡，反正他們就看著他興致高昂地從背包和馬背上卸下沿路收集的戰利品。

  
他覺得這次也是一樣，所以不需要去找他；哈根山或新奧斯丁，時間三天、五天，五年、十年，不多不少。 

如此而已。

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Dutch這角色真的太複雜了


End file.
